Vengeful Love
by Eris Rosemieri Discordia
Summary: Riku has been hunting down Itachi Uchiha ever since he had killed her older sister but ever when she's held captive by him she notices a strange feeling after awhile. Riku also learns the truth about why he did everything he ever had and about his feelings for her. What happens next? WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

I had him. I had finally found my sister's killer after all these years. He was just a few yards away from me and was on the run. He wasn't going to lose me, not this time, not after all these years.

I reached into my pouch and pulled out my kuni. As i got ready to aim, something slammed into me. I landed on my back, my attacker on top of me. It was a lion. As she poised to rip out my throat, i grabbed her head. We rolled and wrestled for a while. She scratched me with her claws, but I ignored the pain. I lost my grip and she shot forward. I thrust my arm in front of me. She bit into it and I screamed as i felt her teeth bite deep into the bone. Breaking through the haze that the pain caused, I reached into my pouch and and drew out another kuni. I stabbed it into her shoulder. The lion released my arm and howled in pain. As I pulled the kuni out she swatted my hand aside and pinned it to the ground. At that moment I knew that everything was over. I tensed, wanting to look my death in the face. Suddenly, a kuni embedded itself in the back of her skull. She went limp and fell right on top of me.

I pushed the dead lion's carcass off of me and looked around for my savior. Only, I had no intention of thanking this one. The person who had saved me stood twenty feet in front of me. Itachi Uchiha.

I threw my kuni at him and he successfully dodged it. I pulled out another kuni and ran toward him, screaming at the top of my lungs. He dogged me and I kicked. He grabbed my ankle and threw me. I flew through the air and hit a tree. Pain quickly spread across my back. I was sure I had cracked a rib. I got up and lunged at him, once again attempting to at least stab him. He grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I cried out and was sure he had snapped something. My kuni dropped to the ground.

"Stop this. I don't want to hurt you, Riku." He said, throwing me again. I hit the ground with a really hard thud.

"Well that's the only way you're going to stop me," I said getting up, "because I won't rest until I see you dead!" I lunged at him again. He disappeared. I stopped and turned around, expecting him to be behind me, but no one was there. Suddenly, I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

"I'm sorry... Riku." There was a pain in the back of my skull, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a soft bed. The room I was in was some what dark, the only light coming from the candles set randomly around the room. I sat up, even though it hurt like hell. Some one had taken my clothes and replaced them with them bandages and a silky night dress. At least it was cofrotable. there was a desk, a dresser, and a vanity, all of wich had candles on them. Next to me was a night stand. the room had two doors, no windows. I was sure one of them led to a bathroom.

Just then one of the doors opened, breaking my train of thought. In the doorway stood the one person I truely hated in this world. Itachi Uchiah.

"You're finally were out for three days." he said calmly.

"Why did you bring me here?" I said, putting ever ounce of hatred I could into that one sentance.

"Would you have rathered I'd left you to die?"

"No." I said, looking at the ground. He had a point. "Why did you let me live?"

"Because I didn't want you to die." He said, as if it were that obvious.

"Stop playing your games!"

"You should calm down."

"Go to hell you bastard!" I was so mad I forgot about my and shot up onto my feet. As soon as my back straightend I colapsed. Itachi caught me before I hit the ground.

"Riku, look at me." I refused. I knew if i looked at him he woud use his Mangekyo Sharigan. I try to say no but all I can get out is a scream and a wimper.

"Riku, I can make the pain stop but you have to look at me." I shake my ead.

"Riku, please." his voice is shaky, almost desperate. Again, I refuse. Suddely I feel something against my l. _Oh no he just did NOT kiss me._ My eyes shot open with that thought. _Sh_it. Ithought as I realized that I fell for his trick. I'm brought to a medow. There's a person standing infront of me that I haven't seen in two years. I haven't seen her in two years because she's been dead. It's my sister. Aria.


	3. Chapter 3

"A- Aria." The word left my mouth before I could retract it. I thought I would never seen her again. Not after that night. Yet, she was satnding just a few steps away from me.

"Took you long enough," she said, "Itachi will be here any minute." At first I was confused then looked down at my hands. I was 11. this was just before the night she died. Just then a 13 year old Itachi appeared.

"You're finally here." she said with a huge smile on her face. "I was begining to think you wouldn't show up." she added with a childish voice.

"And miss a chance to hang out with the most beautiful woman in the world? No way." he said, kissing her on the forhead. "and her almost as beautiful sister."

"Ummm... Thanks." I said not sure whatelse to add.

I wanted to tell her not to go with him tonight and what a horrible person he had become. but for some reason I couldn't. _You can't change the past._ a mocking voice said in my head. The moment I attempt to tell her, I'm transported to a different palce.

I was back in the village. I was even younger now. Aria was running toward me a 7 year old Itachi being dragged behind her. I was 5.

"RiiiKuuuu! I want you to meet somebody!" she said. She ran up to me and paused to catch her breath before she continued. "This is Itachi Uchiha. He's the top of our class. we're graduating togther."

"Wow! You're friends with an Uchiah? That's awesome sis!" I said. She laughed.

"It's not that cool. He's just like any other ninja." If she only knew the grim fate that aawaited her in the future. I try to tell her and again I'm transportated to another time in my life that involved the three of us. I go through this for a while before I'm transported back to the medow. Aria is standing infront of me again, juat as I remembered her when she was 13. But... I'm not 11. I'm in my 13 year old body.

"Hello, Riku."


End file.
